herofandomcom-20200223-history
Starlight Glimmer
' Starlight Glimmer' is the main antagonist in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic season 5 two-part starter, The Cutie Map ''and later reforms in the two-parter final ''The Cutie Remark. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan who played Barbie in the past. Personality When introduced, Starlight Glimmer is shown to be seemingly benevolent and laid-back, but is revealed to be a vain, hypocritical, selfish, villainous, deceptive, calculative megalomaniac. She is easily frustrated when things don't work out how she planned. It is not entirely clear whether Starlight truly believes that she is doing the right thing by ridding ponies of their Cutie Marks and is only keeping her magic because she is the only one who can do so, whether she is actually deriving satisfaction out of the fact that she alone in the town has a special talent, or a bit of both. Based upon how she responds to ponies thinking they are superior to others, it is implied she has an envious side. But despite being an expert manipulator, Starlight's zealot attitude and refusal to believe in any form of friendship other than her own makes her quite gullible herself, as she is tricked by Fluttershy into releasing her, by Party Favor into thinking that he was the only one wishing for his Cutie Mark back (he claimed this to defend the other free-thinking ponies, Sugar Belle and Night Glider) and by Twilight Sparkle into being distracted, although she claimed she was aware of Fluttershy's ruse. She is also quite disrespectful, even to royalty, as shown when she furiously silences Twilight when she tried to explain how differences can make friendships stronger. In addition, she is somewhat clumsy, something that allowed Fluttershy to discover her secret. In the season 5 finale, Starlight becomes vindictive and relentless in her attempt to take revenge on Twilight by keeping the sonic rainboom that caused the Mane 6 to keep their Cutie Marks, as well as stubbornly thinking that it won't make any difference, even when proven otherwise. Starlight is given a sympathetic background as it is revealed that during her childhood, she had a friend named Sunburst who earned his Cutie Mark and went onto Canterlot, making Starlight feel abandoned. When Twilight convinces Starlight to turn over a new leaf, Starlight becomes friendly and kind-hearted, as well as remorseful for her actions. Season 5 The Cutie Map In her episode debut, she is the head of a village where all the ponies have equal signs for Cutie Marks. She greets the Mane 6 when they enter the village. She and the townsfolk explain their philosophy - that being equal is what brings true happiness. The Mane 6 (except Fluttershy, who is warmed by the townsfolk's benevolence, and especially Pinkie Pie, who is adamantly suspicious of the location), find this odd. They promptly meet a trio of ponies who miss their Cutie Marks, showing that Starlight's village is not as happy as it seems. The trio informs the group of a vault inside a mountain which contains the taken marks. Starlight leads the ponies to the vault and shows them a wooden staff, which she dubs the Staff of Sameness. She claims that it's a magical item she uses to take away ponies' Cutie Marks. When Pinkie Pie prematurely discloses that a group of ponies told them about the vault, Starlight immediately sees the Mane 6 as threat to the town's lifestyle and steals their Cutie Marks with the staff, placing them in the vault. She imprisons the ponies in a house, wherein she condemns them to remain until they resign themselves to their fate of living in her town, markless and talentless forever. Unable to break out, the ponies persuade Fluttershy to feign having converted. Starlight is initially not convinced and commands Fluttershy to denounce the ponies who told her about the Vault. Fluttershy hesitates, but one of the free-thinking ponies - named Party Favor - voluntarily confesses that he was responsible for this, subsequently causing him to be imprisoned with the rest of the Mane 6. That night, Fluttershy intends to break into the Vault, but before she can get going there, she finds out that Starlight has taken their Cutie Marks to her house to guard them personally. She also discovers that in reality, Starlight still has her cutie mark and her equal mark is fabricated. The following morning, Fluttershy convinces Twilight to claim that she'll join Starlight and the rest of the village to distract Starlight's attention. While this is going on, Fluttershy tries to splash water on Starlight to reveal her cutie mark but misses. However, a drop of water wipes a smudge off the mark. Party Favor notices this and further wipes off the Equal mark, revealing Starlight's cutie mark and shocking the town. Starlight admits that the Staff of Sameness is just a regular staff she discovered in a desert, and that the Equalizing is the product of her own magic, which she hid from the town. Starlight tries to save face by claiming she did it all for the sake of establishing harmony, but the townsfolk turn on her for her deception. A group of ponies breaks into the Mark Vault and throws the Staff of Sameness at the glass, breaking it and releasing the population's Cutie Marks. Meanwhile, Starlight hides in her house and takes a secret passage, trying to make off with the Mane 6's cutie marks as revenge for exposing her. While the Mane 6 is failing to catch up with her since their forced equality causes them to move slowly, Party Favor and other ponies set out to apprehend Starlight and retrieve the marks (and in the process, use their individual talents to counter Starlight's obstacles). Just before reaching the caves, wherein she could have lost her pursuers, the villain winds up being covered in snow, forcing her to release the marks. Starlight emerges and tries to blast her former followers, but Twilight defends them and says to Starlight that her groups' individuality was what led her to become a princess. Starlight rebukes this and insists that her actions presented the townsfolk with a kind of friendship they couldn't have obtained otherwise, but is shot down by Double Diamond, who claims that she never gave them a chance to be friends before converting them to her beliefs. Enraged and defeated, and having lost all her followers, she uses her magic to escape. Twilight hopes that Starlight will consider what the townsfolk have taught her. Cameos Starlight makes a cameo appearance in Amending Fences, when she was hiding behind a menu she was holding in the cafe. She has a second cameo in What About Discord?, ''hiding behind a bush and spying on the Mane 6 and Discord with a pair of binoculars. The Cutie Re-Mark Starlight returns as the main villain of the season finale, ''The Cutie Remark. After listening to Twilight's speech of how she and her friends obtained their cutie marks through Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom, Starlight appeared in Twilight's castle and used an altered version of Star Swirl the Bearded's time travel spell with the Cutie Map to travel back in time. She blasted Rainbow Dash away before she could do the Sonic Rainboom, altering time so that King Sombra ruled Equestria and was at war with Princess Celestia. Twilight's attempts to stop Starlight only led to Starlight crystallizing her and then convincing the jock bullies not to pick on Fluttershy, creating a timeline in which Queen Chrysalis is in power and at war with Zecora. Twilight tried to fight Starlight, but it distracted Rainbow Dash, creating a timeline in which Nightmare Moon was in power, with Rainbow Dash and Rarity working for her and Celestia imprisoned. After several attempts to stop and failed man times, Twilight decides to show her what the world would become. Equestria was reduce to Barron wasteland and starlight is horrified, but still refuses to accept the truth. It soon reveals that starlight's childhood friend left due cutie mark. Season 6 The Chrystalling part 1: Starlight is now the student of Princess Twilight, she was looking for the library ,but at first she see Spike do his toilet, she arrived late in the library for her lesson, but she apologies for being late because she was lost. Twilight received a letter from Shining Armor and annonce that she will be a aunt, well she diidn't accompain Twilight to see the baby, but she learn that her old childhood friend Sunburst is in Equestria, Spike decide to go with her for see him, at first Sunburst didn't reconized her, but he finally tell her that he's a important wizard and he's busy. So convinced by Spike to go talk to him she does but decide to leave seeing that her friend didn't get her attention. The Chrystalling part 2: She was on her way to Crystal empire, when she and Spike noticed the snow falling from the sky, so they decide to go in The Crystal Empire she discover the royal baby was a Alicorn after Pinkie Pie as tell her what happen, when sher wanted to protect herself and spike from the light of flurry heart Horn, the book with the spell to repair the Crystal heart is destroy, but she did talk of Sunburst. Cadence told her to go find him to help them, when she arrive and tell him to go help them, Sunburst told them that he's busy, but then he revealed that he never was a important wizard at all, she finally discover the truth, but he still reluctan to help them, she then get angry and told him was she had done in her past after he left. Sunburst then discover where her anger put her threw, but he told her he wasn't know that she was so sad, he finally decide to help them, just after they go to the castle, she see that Sunburst finally repair the crustal heart, but as the side of a baby crystal she was now crystallized, and when she was about to return to her village she said goodbye to Sunburst, both of them promise that they will might be seen each other again. No Second Prances: When Twilight to prepare the diner for present Starlight to Princess Celestia, Starlight came to the castle and tell her that she make a new friend, Twilight was happy and tell with who she was friend with, she discover with horror that Starlight make friend with Trixie Lulamoon her arch-enemy. Twilight tried to warn Starlight about her, but Starlight have fun with Trixie and help her with her trick, later Twilight was mad at Starlight because she decide to not go to the diner, when Trixie show her true color by mistake, Starlight knew that she was used her and run off in tears, but Trixie did really being friendly with her and she didn't see that she messed up, after Twilight finally accepted that Starlight and Trixie are Friends they regain their friendship. In a Hearth's Warming Eve Tail : Twilight tell if she wanted to spend her first Heart Warming Eve with them, Starlight then said that she might maybe just skipped the holiday, thinking that it was just about present and candy. Spike told her why she want to skip it because of that, then Twilight decide to bring her to her castle and she read her the story of A Hearth's Warming Eve Tail, that story was about a pony who was just like her and didn't like that holiday at all, and wanted to get rid of it. Starlight was thinking that Snowfall was going a little bit extreme, that why Spike a remark about Starlight wanted to make every pony the same by taking all of their cutie mark and remplaced them by equal signs. So, after the story Starlight realised how important that was, she finally go celebrate the holiday with all the pony of Equestria. Power and abilities Starlight Glimmer is a very powerful unicorn. From her true Cutie Mark, it can be presumed her special talent is magic. Her signature spell is the ability to drain a pony's talent by stealing their Cutie Mark, replacing it with an equal sign. However, she needs to keep stolen marks in some kind of container, lest they will return to their former owners. In The Cutie Map, she demonstrated several other abilities that make her a formidable opponent to face in battle. She can emit a very powerful offensive beam from her horn, which is potent enough to explode a stone bridge and she is able to generate a defensive barrier around herself to push opponents away. She claims to have studied that spell for years. Lastly, she shows the ability to teleport in a violent detonation of energy. In The Cutie Remark, her abilities and skill improved even more. She was able to improve and modify Star Swirl the Bearded's time travel spell so that she could travel to any time and place she wished, when Star Swirl and Twilight were previously only able to use it to go back about one week and only for a few seconds. She can walk on clouds and use levitation on herself to fly (which most unicorns cannot do), showing impressive agility and stamina. She can trap opponents in crystal. It is notable that in the course of her battles with Twilight, Twilight eventually became winded despite being an alicorn, while Starlight did not. While deciding to take her as a student, Twilight speculated that Starlight's magical power and talent exceeded her own. Category:Spoilers Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Animal Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroic Sorceresses Category:Imperfect Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Photokinetic Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Stalkers Category:Knight Templar Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Category:Outright Heroes Category:Telekinetics Category:Genius Category:Teleporters Category:In love heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Fighter